


Witness

by carrowfly



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Annalise wants Bonnie to be a witness to Sam's lies.Set during 1x06/07.





	Witness

There was something about Lila’s death that was haunting the Keating household. Her death had rocked the entire of Middleton campus but it had planted poison in their home. Bonnie had tried to talk to Frank about the girl, but he had dismissed her questions with a rough shrug. In all honesty, the fact he hadn’t quizzed her on what was going on had surprised her. Frank was the first to ask her all about the secret goings on in the house or tease her about how she looked at Sam and Annalise. 

How hadn’t he noticed what happened to their bosses after the girl had died. Bonnie had known she’d been one of Sam’s students. And that was enough to make her suspect he’d been sleeping with her. It would explain by Annalise was so angrily consumed by the case. Why the two of them had been fighting and why  
Sam had been sleeping on the couch some nights.

But that didn’t make him a suspect. Did it? No, of course not. 

Sam was one of the good ones. 

He was kind to her. 

He was…

He was a suspect.

Him being a suspect had been the last thing on Bonnie’s mind until she’d received the second autopsy report and discovered that Lila had been 6 weeks pregnant.  
That fact was good for Rebecca’s case. A fact which would usually please Annalise. She loved to win. But none of Annalise’s pleasure ever came without a catch.

This meant Sam could be the father and that he undoubtably would be a suspect. It would ruin his career and image, his marriage and friendships. Life as they knew it in the Keating household would change forever. That fact weight heavily on Bonnie’s shoulders as she climbed the stairs to their room.

She stood outside their door for a moment, her knuckles grazing the walnut door but not daring to knock it. She listened to them agree to sleep. They seemed content. As content as they could be. Silence replaced words and Bonnie almost jumped. She knocked on the door. Bonnie didn’t want to interrupt but she no choice. Annalise would be furious if she heard it from someone else.

Sam was watching her intently but Annalise had the power over her. Bonnie was compelled to tell the truth though saying the words made her feel sick.

“Lila was six weeks pregnant.”

What would this mean for them?

Annalise turned around to face her husband. Bonnie could feel the anger radiating off of her. “I’ll leave.” She stated simply, turning to go. She was certain she’d be able to hear them screaming at each other from her car. Maybe she’d hang around the office until they cooled off, just in case anything got too drastic.  
Before Bonnie had a chance to commit to a plan, Annalise commanded her to stay. Sam recognised it for the dangerous tone it was. 

“Annie. Really.” He said, with no inflection for a question. He wasn’t asking if Bonnie’s presence was necessary, he was telling both women it wasn’t. Bonnie felt torn in two. She was a guest in both of their house but she worked for Annalise.

“I need a witness here to make sure you don’t lie to me again.” Annalise spoke with her familiar court room edge lining her words. 

Annalise was the one that had wanted her to stay, who had fought her corner despite their initial meeting. Sam on the other hand had been kind to her. Bonnie desperately did not want to get caught in the middle of their fight but she was like a child in a bitter divorce. Eventually they’d want her to choose between them and neither decision would be the right one.

Bonnie swallowed but did as Annalise had bid. She walked into the room stiffly and grabbed her own arm. She stood behind Annalise as witness to their conversation. It felt like they were grilling one of their clients for an emotionally charged death row case. What was wrong with this damn house?

Bonnie didn’t know where to look. She glanced at Sam who seemed to be staring at her. Was he wondering what she thought of him? Or was he thinking of a way to weasel his way out of this situation and corrupt her to his narrative? Bonnie decided, the ground was a safer place to look. She glanced at her shoes, suddenly self-conscious that she was wearing them in Annalise’s bedroom. She’d have to make sure to get the carpets shampooed at some stage. She snapped back into the moment when Annalise started to speak.  


Sam had lied about his whereabouts the night of the murder?

“This is… Not something that-“ Bonnie began awkwardly, heading towards the door. Annalise legally wouldn’t have to testify against her husband but Bonnie wasn’t married to Sam and therefore didn’t share the same right. She suddenly felt painfully exposed.

“Do not leave!” Annalise shouted at her, emphasising the command with a piercing stare. Bonnie stared back at her boss with a mild frown. Her heart beat a little faster. Bonnie hated the effect Annalise had on her. At least she told herself that’s what her pounding heart and sweaty palms meant. 

“Are you lying to me?” Annalise asked her husband. He denied knowing about the pregnancy, suggesting they didn’t even know if the child was his. Annalise remained unconvinced. Bonnie wanted to crawl out of her skin and disappear. A mild sense of jealousy washed over her once more. Sam had often looked at her but he’d done nothing to her. Had he thought she was too broken for his affections whereas a university student was perfect? Bonnie frowned. This wasn’t the time for thoughts like that.

“Was Lila a virgin the first time you had her?” Annalised pushed on with another question. Sam’s lack of response was all they needed as confirmation. 

“I didn’t know she was pregnant.” He repeated.

“You believe him?” Annalise turned on Bonnie in a split second.

Bonnie opened her mouth, willing herself to say something but she had no idea whether she believed him or not.

Annalise walked through to their ensuite, “you should have worn a condom.” Shutting the door behind her, she left Bonnie and Sam alone.

Sam looked down at the floor before sending Bonnie and apologetic smile. “I thanked you for putting up with us the other week but I don’t think my thanks will ever be enough.”

“I-,” Bonnie found herself at a loss for words again. “I-Do you need anything else Annalise?”

“Go home Bonnie.” Came back the sharp response. Bonnie couldn’t blame her but she also felt pure relief at being sent away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sam said softly.


End file.
